


Orchard of Blossom, An

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: 3rd Age - The Kings, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 10:04:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4217485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An easterling woman composes a verse for her immortal beloved</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orchard of Blossom, An

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

To my love,  
You are asleep perhaps,  
Dreaming of a foreign world,  
Untouched by my hands,  
Unseen by my eyes,

I am not of the stars and walk not  
With a white crescent,  
Burning on a pale brow,

I cannot compare,  
To a maiden of your kind,  
Their beauty like,  
An orchard of blossom in moonlight,  
You are beyond me


End file.
